


Fuck off And I love You

by Lana08ra



Category: Captain America
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Impiled bottom Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana08ra/pseuds/Lana08ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid game helped Steve get a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck off And I love You

Steve knew it was a stupid game. More than stupid.  
Well, it felt normal at first. It was his birthday and all of his friends gathered around. They had BBQ party with so many packs of beers he couldn't count the right number.  
After the firework, his friends-let's say, Tony-decided it was time to play a game.  
He looked around at others' faces and smirked, "It's called 'Fuck off and I love you.'" Everyone laughed. Hm..it was sort of new to Steve.  
Not that he never had played games before, but it was the first time he heard about this name. Clint was excited about it, eyes shining brightly, "So how do we play it?" He asked with curious.  
Tony told Bruce and Thor to move away the coffee table and then said, "Sit down and make it a circle." When Steve was about to sit between Sam and Natasha, Bucky came and asked, "Can I sit next to you?" His smile was so precious that Seve couldn't say no to him.  
Steve blushed a little, nodding, "Yeah of course." There was no way Bucky had already known Steve's secret crush on him and managed to use it to make fun of the blonde. Because he was sure that he has not and would not let Bucky touch even a little bit about his secret.  
Bucky sat on the left and Steve couldn't help but sneak a glance. Bucky looked handsome as always, styled brown hair with a few locks falling near his eyes, and God, those eyes, so damn blue and Steve almost saw a part of gray.  
"Then I'll tell you the rules." Tony said suddenly, which made Steve skip a heartbeat. Thankfully, Bucky seemed not aware of Steve's looking at him. The grin on his lips was just the usual charming way of him.  
"It's simple. You can choose to say the sentences to your left or right. If left, it's a 'Fuck off', and if right, then it's a 'I love you'. Clear?" Tony put the new six-pack beers on the floor, winking at someone, "The punishment is beer when you can't drag the right words out."  
Everyone seemed all excited about it. "Let's start it from me." Tony turned to his right, "I love you." Pepper giggled like a child and replied, "Fuck off." Tony made a hurting face and said to Thor, "Fuck off."  
It was simple, actually. But there was always someone got punishment.  
Steve was all flushed due to the atmosphere and beers. He said a few times "Fuck off" to Natasha who sat on his right.  
And then he made a silly mistake. Bucky said "I love you" to Steve, looking right into his eyes, and Steve felt light-headed and murmured"I love you too" without knowing what he just said. There was the silence, not awkward though. His friends looked at him and waited for it that Steve would say that he said the wrong words and drink the beer. Nope. Seve didn't say it. He just sat there with rosy pink face and stared at Bucky.  
After a long moment, more like 5 minutes or so, Steve finally caught up with his brain,"Oh." He blinked and hoped there would be a hole so he could bury himself in it. He smiled awkawrdly, strenching out for the beer. Bucky gripped his wrist.  
"Did you mean it?" Bucky asked gently.  
"What?" Steve stared at the hand on his wrist.  
"Did you mean it when you said you love me?"  
"Oh."  
"Because I meant it with my whole heart."  
Steve turned to look at Bucky's face. "I ...uh...like you to bits?"  
Bucky chuckled, touching Steve's crimson cheek.  
"I'm flattered to hear that. Can I kiss you now?" He asked so naturally that Steve couldn't believe it was actually happening.  
"Awwww, just kiss him already!" Tony put his hands around his mouth, shouting loudly.  
And then, all Steve knew was Bucky's warm, dry lips with the taste of alcohol.  
The next morning, Steve woke up with a sore ass. He opened his eyes to see a lovely face of the man kissed and fucked him nicely last night.  
He smiled and nuzzled into Bucky's arms.


End file.
